Toasted Dawn
by NCR Ranger
Summary: Tani can't be denied her toast
1. Chapter 1

There was no mistaking the aroma of freshly toasted bread.

Much like rain soaked concrete sidewalks, or freshly cut grass, when bread was toasted _just_ right, not burned or charred in any way, it is an undeniably distinctive scent . Arguably, or perhaps even more so than that, it is also one of the basic " soothing " scents known to man.

There is no denying it. It is a fact.

Akin to that the Earth is round.

Or, at least it is for those who've experienced it, which includes virtually everybody on Earth. But, even for them, there's no way to explain exactly _why_ the veritible phenomenon is what it is.

They can only agree on _what_ it does for you: gives you a sudden, and prominent, feelings of hunger, especially for that bread. And, simultaneously, it simply calms you down. Even if only slightly, and/or for a short while.

It simply _did._

And, those effects were all amplified, when you could experience it in the morning ( not too early though; that was a given ).

Tani Rey counted herself fortune that all of that was on her side today. Yet again, she was grateful that she was a morning person.

It was a tolerable 8 am, and she had just entered the kitchen of her house. The windows were open, letting the pale light of the heavily overcast sky flood through, and bathe the room. Though the previous day had been brightly lit, with only a scattering of clouds dotting the sky, today, on this morning, the weather had quite obviously taken a turn for the more stormy.

It was arguably inevitable, though. Hawaii, much like Minnesota, cycled through two seasons: the warm and balmy days, where sunlight was plentiful and the temperatures were t-shirt perfect, and then the other: Storms, rains, and general squalls. It was par for the course, for a tropical locale such as the Hawaiian islands.

That was infinitely better that than falling snow and freezing cold. Tani would take virtually any kind of climate over that.

Still, with the kitchen windows open, but with the screens in place, chilled air, hinting at rain to follow, was still entering through . If anything was well suited to chasing away that even slightest of chills, warm toast was the ideal candidate.

Though, if Tani was being honest with herself, the promise of fresh toast alone was enough, no matter the weather.

And judging by the scent of it, some of that toast must be just about ready. Only another few seconds more, or a minute at most.

" _Hmm_. Don't mind if I do ".

Smirking, she headed toward the far side of the room, where the steel shaded,blue lighted toaster sat, on the granite counter, beneath one of the windows, its burgundy curtains gently buffeting from the breeze.

Leaning over the toaster, Tani found the scent of the imminently reedy bread to be utterly impossible to resist.

If she's even wanted to resist it, and she didn't

She exhaled, sighing with profound satisfaction at both the scent of the bread- which was Rye bread, as she now noticed-, and the warmth of the toaster coils, as they wafted and washed over her.

" Mmmmm. _Yes_. "

Any second now. Any second, and this toast would be hers.

That delicious, amazing toast. Some folks craved piping hot, black coffee in the morning, but others ( or in some cases, one and the same ), wanted toast.

Tani knew she did. Right now, she wanted toast. Subconsciously, she remembered that she hadn't actually been a longtime fan of toast, for most of her life. English muffins, and bagels had filled the spot of baked good enjoyed hot in the morning for her.

But, none of that seemed to matter right now. What she was _aware_ of, at least, was how badly she wanted some toast.

Right, _now._

 _" Come on ",_ she muttered, gesturing at the toaster impatiently. " You _have_ to nearly be done. How _long_ can it take ? "

 _chhh ! Ning !_

With a slight rasping sound, and a loud chime, two slices of Rye bread sprang up into view.

" Ha ! _Yes_. " Tani grinned, feeling quite triumphant.

" Finally ".

Ignoring the fact that she'd only been waiting for less than a minute, Tani immediately reached in- carefully, as the coils were still radiating quite a bit of heat- and pinched one of the slices. It was warm to the point of hot to the touch, and its texture was indeed that of freshly toasted bread: gritty, crisp, and just firm enough to not give way under slight pressure.

Flawless.

It was similar to how steak should be prepared ( which, by the way, is when its been well browned all the way through, no pinkness or redness, and none of that repulsive, rubbery fat ) : just right.

This was easily one of the best ways her day could possibly begin. Tani had no doubt of that, as she carefully pulled the slice completely free.

Well, aside from what had happened the day before.

" Promoted to Captain _yesterday_. Now, I get _toast,_ praise the lord ".

" Getting better and better. ".

Tani was in a very good mood, as she went over to the cupboards, prying open the wooden door, and removing a small plate. She was just about ready. All she needed now, was some jelly to spread over it.

Preferably peach. Or, failing that, raspberry would suffice.

Setting the plate down on the centrally placed kitchen table, Tani left the first slice of Rye on it, while she returned to the toaster, and removed the second one. Carrying it over to the plate, she put it down beside its twin.

" Allright, just about done. Now, for that jelly ".

* * *

When most folks heard the word " delicacy ", toast probably wasn't on the list.

Pate ? Yes. Caviar, fresh from sturgeons native to Lake Baikal ? Yes. Fugu fish, capable of poisoning its eater unless it was prepared according to very strict procedures ?

Yes.

Tani, though, didn't regard any of those to be delicacies in her book.

The two slices of Rye, though, that she'd just eaten ? Ones that had been toasted to perfection, and then glazed with a thin blanket of Peach jelly ( the very last of what was left in the jar; she'd have to remind Junior to buy more ) ?

Yes. They qualified.

" _Mmmm_ ! ", She hummed in the way that someone who was very and truly pleased with something tasty they'd just had. " _Mmmm_. Great. Now I want another. "

She ran a finger over her mouth, scraping a few bits of peach flesh ( left over from the jelly ) and crumbs off, then promptly licked it clean.

Having sat at one the long legged kitchen chairs to enjoy the toast, Tani now leaned back a bit, glancing down at the now empty plate.

And felt a curious mix of sensations: tremendous satisfaction, but also, that same strong desire to have more of it. Right away. Two slices, she'd just found, wasn't really enough, even though she'd thought it would be.

It was, almost like, a _craving_.

Not that the Captain-as-of-yesterday was consciously aware of that. This was a fine morning, so far, and why not keep it that way, until work called her to leave, with more toast ?

There had to be more of it ? After all, it'd been there, being prepared just for her, when she'd walked in.

Junior. Such a kind soul, this had to be his doing. Just that thought alone, had Tani smiling.

She told herself she'd kiss him as soon as she saw him again.

" Tani ?! "

Speaking of Junior, that was him !

It was a bit out of the blue, but not an unwelcome surprise. He seemed to be calling from further out, near where the front door was.

That fit: When Tani had awoken this morning, blinking and stirring out of her sleep in their Queen sized bed, Junior's side of it had been empty. Tani hadn't been alarmed by that though; as a SEAL, Junior still liked to go for a brief, but intense, morning run daily.

He must've just gotten back.

Pushing back from the table, Tani stood, and set out to greet her fiancee.

" Over here, babe ", she called back.

Stepping past the kitchen entrance, Tani spared a second to adjust her long brunette hair, before Junior appeared.

Sure enough, he was dressed for a run; shorts, and a T shirt. It was an ensemble that was well suited for what he was using it for, but for Tani, she approved of how it showed off Junior's military- sculpted physique.

 _That's always a welcome sight_ , she let herself think, as she moved toward him.

" Oh. There you are ! ", Junior exclaimed, smiling broadly as they reached each other.

Smiling right back, Tani saw he was about to kiss her, so she beat him to it; placing a hand on his jawline, she gently drew their mouths together.

Kisses between them would always be one of the highlights of her life, no argument.

"Mmm ".

With a slight hum, Junior gently grasped Tani's hips, holding her in place, before ( reluctantly ) stepping back.

" Morning, beautiful ", he greeted her.

" I was about to say the same thing ".

Junior smirked at that. He knew that Tani was right.

" Sleep well ", the brunette Captain asked.

" Good as usual. "

" So did I ", Tani informed him, mirroring his smirk. " And, I had a great morning as well. Thanks for that toast ".

Junior blinked, in a surprised way.

" Toast ? "

Tipping her head back toward the kitchen, Tani continued, smiling with genuine cheer now:

" The slices I found roasting away when I came in there. You're a a prince, you know, for doing that for me. I had the biggest hankering for them this morning. Can't even say _why_. "

After a second of silence, Junior spoke:

" Ah, Tani ? That toast was for _me_ , actually. "

He smiled, apologetically, and shrugged.

" Technically, anyway ".

The reveal took only a moment to settle in for Tani, and when it did, she clapped a hand over her mouth, to cover up her gasp.

" _Ohh ! Oh,_ Junior, I didn't- "

He silenced her with a chuckle, and another kiss, given via swiftly leaning in, on her cheek.

" Tani, Tani. Its _ok_. You didn't know. Besides, we all share the food here, don't we ? "

It was all wrapped up in a bow; his response to what had happened. On some level, Tani wasn't caught off guard, but on the other, she was still grateful he was so understanding.

It also helped with what she had in mind next.

" That's true, I suppose ", Tani admitted, lowering her hands, absent mindedly rubbing them around each other.

" Which means: If I asked you to toast some more for me, you'd do it. "

" Right ? "

She phrased " Right ", as innocently as she could. Some may call it a cheap move, to use one of Junior's weaknesses against him, but Tani and Junior understood each other, after all.

Besides, that hankering for toast she'd mentioned before hadn't gone away. Actually, it was _stronger_ now.

She really wanted more toast, and Junior was a good way to get some of it.

Junior looked at her with both bemusement, and what Tani assumed was curiosity.

" Well, I can't say no to that, can I ? ", he acknowledged.

" Come on. I think there's half a loaf left. "

That was enough to get another broad smile from Tani.

" I _knew_ we had to have ! Come on then ".

She turned back around, sweeping back into the kitchen with a spring in her walk.

Junior followed, but as he did, something popped up in his mind:

 _Tani,_ hungry this badly for _toast_ ?

In the _moring_ ?

What-?

He shrugged off the questions, though, deciding they could wait till later.

For now, his woman wanted toast.

And he'd get it for her.


	2. As I thought

" Peach Jelly ?That's crucial. _Did you get it_ ? "

" _Yees_. I _will_ get that , don't worry".

" Ok, ok, then what about that rye bread, huh ? Did you remember that ? "

" Yes. I didn't forget that either "

" I can promise you, you _will_ regret it if you forget that jelly. "

" Well, I believe that about covers it. You got your orders, Navy boy "

" And you know I always follow orders. By the way, I love you, Tani. "

" And, _you_ know I love you as well. Don't take too long, though. "

 _chk_

With that, the call ended.

For a second or so afterwards, Junior stared at the Galaxy smartphone he held. Up until a few seconds ago, he'd been enjoying a ( somewhat one sided, but not in a bad way ), conversation with his fiancee back home, as she directed him to secure various resources that she felt they ( well, she, to be more accurate ) felt she needed. Unsurprisingly, that had included yet more Rye bread, and peach jelly.

One corner of Junior's mouth lifted, in a subtle but genuine smirk. It really was quite adorable, how she always had him loading up on those exact things over the past week or so. Nearly always when he left the house on his own, he could expect to get told to not forget to return without them.

And, especially on a day like today.

Because, currently, Junior was standing roughly at the center of a local farmer's market, dressed fittingly in a Navy ( obviously ) blue polo shirt, tan-shaded shorts, and red sandals, with a wicker shopper's basket swinging casually in his other hand. All around him, was the lively and animated bustle of over a hundred Organic-hunting, farmer-supporting ( obviously, considering what this place was ), folks meandering through and around the veritable maze of set up vendors, all of who had turned up here at the crack of dawn ( as they were that very select group of the human race who can actually tolerate getting up that early so often ), to prepare themselves for the day's business.

Which, for them, was selling off as much of their hand harvested, personally baked, cooked, and brewed culinary products as they could.

And there was a lot of that, as Junior had observed.

In every direction, there were folding tables, erected out behind a small fleet of parked trucks, pickups, and vans ( some of which were actually cleaner than what you'd expect a farmer's truck to be; _not_ spattered from end to end with mud ). Awnings had been raised over most of them as well, proving shade to both customers and vendors alike , as the former walked and wandered around, perusing, examining, and haggling with the proud vendors over the piles and bins of all kinds of produce; everything from radishes, to bok choy, to carrots and red peppers, with Brussels sprouts and pineapples, was available here.

Junior had already filled the lower half of his basket with his own choices: some little boxes of raspberries, and a few ears of sweet corn ( the former went beautifully with oatmeal, and the latter tasted amazing with Cayenne pepper dusted on it ), which had to share the space with the aforementioned to be secured rye bread- a full loaf of the dark bread.

Technically, he was ready to leave, but then again, Tani had been quite clear on that call just now: No coming home without that peach jelly.

 _Right._

Pocketing the smartphone, Junior set off, weaving his way past a quartet of girls with University of Hawaii shirts-co-eds, laughing and giggling heading the other way. All 4 of them were holding cups of " coffee "; really just concoctions of actual coffee, with ice cream, cream, and chocolate chips.

He scoffed inwardly. This may be a farmer's market, but it was still the current era, which dictated that the millennial needed to have their desert drinks. At least Hawaii grew actual coffee, though.

Leaving them behind, Junior kept looking around for where someone might be selling jellies ( no, not the fish. Why would anyone eat JELLYFISH, when there's mahi mahi and Halibut also in the sea ? ), still somewhat amazed how much just a small group of folks- farmers, as most these days had left agriculture behind- could turn out.

It was quite commendable.

 _Thanks, green thumb folks_

After a little while longer, he finally found what he was searching for:

A vendor- a squat, older man with a wide brimmed straw hat- stood behind a table with banner hanging from its edge that proclaimed what was on it to be from " Halakai's Fruit's and Preserves ": a spread of glass jars that, from a distance at least, did look to be filled golden brown, red, and dark purple contents- the shades of honey, blackberries, and strawberries.

Perfect. Exactly what he was looking for.

Sidestepping a slightly confused looking teenager ( who probably wasn't used to so much food that wasn't ramen cups ) , Junior approached the table.

" Hello there ", he greeted the vendor.

Standing with hands on the table, observing the crowds as they moved by, the glanced over at who was speaking, then perked up at once when he realized it was a prospective buyer.

" Aloha ! ", he replied gravelly, smiling. " Interested in some jam, eh ? "

" I am, yes " , Junior affirmed, stopping at the edge of the table, peering down at the piled jars. They were of especially clear glass, with brightly shades cloths tied down tightly over their tops.

Junior reached out, and lifted one that was a burnt orange shade.

" That there's some peach ", stated vendor, who was obviously Halakai named on the banner. " It and all the others are fresh from this morning ".

As he was no connoisseur ( though he was getting close, with Tani having him getting so much of it ) of preserves, Junior wasn't sure how it was supposed to look with age, but it _did_ look very appealing. He actually did somewhat want to take a spoon, scoop some of it out.

" You can taste it, brother, just to be sure ".

" Hm ? "

 _I must've been more obvious than I thought_

A bit concerned that he was too readable ( though he admitted it was convenient ), Junior agreed:

" Oh. Actually, yes. That'd be perfect, thanks. "

Halakai turned to the back of his opened pickup truck bed to retrieve a little metal spoon from a box that sat there, along with an just as small thimble full of jelly.

" _There_ you go. How about this, eh ? "

From everything he'd seen of these products, Junior didn't doubt the quality, and when he actually put some of it into this mouth, he knew he'd been right all along.

The jelly was _sweet._ Actual sweetness from real fruit, with a few bits from the peaches themselves mixed in. Overall, Junior definitely decided he liked this.

He'd have to get two, just so he could have his own jar, and scoop mouthfuls of it out of the fridge at 11pm.

With a strong nod of approval, Junior declared:

" Mmm. Yes, this _amazing._ It really is. I'll have two. "

If he approved, then there was a good chance Tani would as well. Junior hoped so; he didn't want to be on the receiving end of her wrath if any of this turned out to be unsatisfactory.

Well, only one way to find out.

" Isn't it ?! Glad you like it. ", Halakai beamed.

" Got to warn you, though: It is $8 a jar, though. "

That fit. Handcrafted preserves couldn't cheap, if they were any good. Besides, it was good. That, and Tani _had_ to have her jelly these days.

" Done. Two jars. "

" As you say. I will bag that up for you, allright ? "

" Yes. Thank you. "

Turning back to the truck to get a canvas sack to place the jars in, Halaki offhandedly asked:

" Got to say, I am curious: Is this a gift for someone ? Because I've had more than a few customers get one of these just for that "

So, Junior was unintentionally following a bit of a tradition here, he noted. If this turned out to be accurate, then he'd definitely done something right, selecting this particular brand.

As long as Tani didn't reject it, of course. As much as she wanted all these things, she'd also been more fickle with them as well; Junior's found that out the diffcult way when she'd blatantly ignored some other brands he'd brought back.

For another moment- not the first by any measure- he wondered what that could mean.

That could wait till he got back, though. For the moment, he simply replied:

" You could say that. "

" I only get the best for her. "

* * *

It was about another half hour, before he was ready to head home.

Fortunately, the weather was still co-operating with Junior, as he strolled along the flank of one of the roads that trickled through his neighborhood.

The market happened to be held withing walking distance of home, so Junior had taken the opportunity to get there, and back, on foot, eager to take advantage of the lightly warm temperatures, with the mild breeze buffeting everything, and the patchwork of cottony clouds overhead.

As he walked down the length of the road, those conditions were still holding, but they were also beginning to change.

From off to the far side, where the Pacific was closest, Junior noticed a bank of darkened clouds encroaching on the overall tranquil sky. They were still a ways out, but they seemed to be advancing steadily.

Around him, the air seemed a little warmer, with a rise in humidity.

Basically, another storm was inbound. Which, admittedly, wasn't too surprising; that was pretty much was the only kinds of weather Hawaii had: storms, and periods of balmy calmness in between. If any place was to have only dual seasons, though, then at least Hawaii's didn't include snow, cold, or ice.

As a SEAL, Junior could handle hot or cold. But, personally, he wasn't insane. Hot beat cold, always.

Smiling with the thought of a nice rainshower dousing the island ( as long as it didn't get any bigger than that ), Junior couldn't not also spare a glance at another piece of the natural vista that he liked: the looming peaks of the Ko'olua Mountain range. The peaks, nearly off the horizon- they were that far- still carved a powerful image for themselves, covered in jade foliage, with mist and clouds shrouding their tops.

There was still nothing quite like a well laid out, clean and safe urban setting to live in, Junior maintained, but for a vista, the Ko'olua range fir the bill nicely.

 _Hawaii. Mountains, jungles, beaches, and cities. You've got it all. You're a real treasure to this Earth._

Finally able to stop ogling the scenery, Junior felt his Galaxy vibrate in his pocket.

Fishing it out, he found there was a text from Tani on it:

 _How close are you_ ?!

Junior smirked, amused with Tani's tone here.

He compiled a reply in short order:

 _Less than 5 mikes. Promise._

And, he got another even faster:

 _Go for 3. ;D_

Now, Junior outright chuckled. It was no secret, that good humor was essential, and they both understood that. It was one of the most loved things of Tani, Junior had decided long ago.

When he looked back up at his surroundings, he found that the whole recent exchange had been a bit pointless, but also entirely not bad.

After all, he was just about home.

It was off to his right. A small, scattered-pieces granite stone path led off from the road's flank and sidewalk, up to the hardwood front door. All the sides of the path, bunches of flowers swayed in the still-present tropical breeze; Hibiscus, roses, petunias and daffodils.

Their collective aroma rose, and tickled the inside of Junior's nose as he strode past them. Planting them had been Tani's idea, as she claimed the front of the house need more " ambiance ". Personally, Junior hadn't been so sure, but when they'd finally come in, and whenever he was among them ( such as now ), he had to admit, it'd been a good call.

But, as amazing as they were to look at, they were easily surpassed by:

The front door opened, and exactly what- who, actually- that was appeared.

Tani, as always, looked beautiful. The 5-0 Captain wore a loose, sand shaded dress that reached down to just past her knees ( of legs that ended in bare feet ), and a U-necked top that exposed her tanned, athletic arms. Her long brunette locks hung straight for once- evidently, she decided a new hairstyle was in order ( not that there was anything wrong with the previous one, but then again, that's generally women for you ).

To be fair, Junior thought, feeling a broad grin cross his face as his gaze fell on her, beautiful was the wrong word.

Gorgeous was better.

Junior was struck both by how lovely she looked, and with a sense of gratitude that she was his.

In a moment of action driven by such feelings, as he went along the path, he plucked out a Hibiscus, and held it out to her as he approached

" I can't tell which is better looking: this, or you ", he called.

The beautiful woman standing under the doorway smirked, crossing those arms in an " Oh, really ? " kind of way.

" And I don't know which takes longer to be useful: them or _you._ You're just about late. "

" Keywords, ' _just about '_ ". Junior pointed out, with a nonchalant shrug. " Besides, I come bearing gifts ".

He hefted the basket.

" And not just these. "

Having closed the distance between, Junior proceeded to thread that Hibiscus into Tani's hair, deftly sliding it between the strands. She laughed- which was easily one of the very best sounds in the universe-lightly as it happened.

" All right, all right. Consider yourself forgiven. "

" Get inside, though That rye isn't going to just toast itself right here and now, you know. "

Turning to one side, she gestured into the house.

" After you, Mr Breadwinner ".

* * *

 _Shnk !_

The toaster's main activating handle clacked, as Junior pushed it down.

Automatically, the heating coils within activated, and the interior of the machine took only a handful of seconds to turn a bight orange shade, as the temperature inside quickly shot up from normal, and began to climb.

" Done. " Junior stood back, slapping palms together. " Only 3 minutes ! "

Standing at the nearby sink, busily scrubbing out a ceramic coffee mug, Tani turned her head to beam at him.

" That's what I like to hear ! ", she exclaimed, not bothering to hide the delight in her voice.

" Otherwise, I'd have to do it myself. "

Taking a sip from the liter bottle of San Pellegrino he'd taken from the fridge earlier, Junior shrugged.

" So, you'd use your captain's powers to order me around to do your bidding. ", He sighed, and shook his head. " I feel used. "

It was enough for them both to enjoy a hearty laugh over it. There was nothing about humor and joking between them that could be called bad, because, ultimately, laughing together was the bedrock of what they had, and what helped hold them as one.

but even as they did, something else was on Junior's mind.

For just the shortest of moments, Junior thought said voice was, well, a bit higher than normal. As if she was actually truly delighted about something else, but was using her enthusiasm for the toast to hide it.

It only increased Junior's curiosity; there had to be something behind Tani's recent behavior. He told himself now- yet again- that he shouldn't press her on it, that it was something that would come out on its own.

Yet it still wouldn't leave him alone.

 _Take your own advice. Let her do it at her own pace_

Putting aside his doubts for the moment, Junior decided, that if she was cleaning mugs, then he might as well get some coffee ready for both of them. Black, of course. They were not the ones who flood it with all those extra trimmings.

He headed for one of the cupboards, where the filters and beans were held. Coffee was always a good go to option for when you were confused by anything. A nice, hot mug of it, from locally harvested beans.

As he pried them open:

" So, ah, I can't help but notice: Is all this toast and jelly a part of some new diet trend I haven't head of ? "

It was aimed to be a mix of a casual question, and a way to get at what Junior thought could be going on behind the scenes. Nearly as soon as he said it, though, he felt a rather pointy gaze from Tani drilling into his back.

 _Do not ever bring up dieting to a woman_ , he belatedly remembered, kicking himself.

 _I might've gotten myself into deeper trouble than I thought._

" That sounded better before I said it ".

" As do many things you say ", admonished Tani- or at least, Junior hoped she was as not-so-angry as she sounded.

" But, when I get it right, I get it right, don't I ? "

" _When_ , being the operative word. "

Shaking out the last droplets of water from the mug, Tani carefully set it down on the counter.

" To answer that question of yours, though: Its just, you know, a phase. "

That was, an, _interesting_ response. Probably one of the last Junior had anticipated, to be honest.

He actually stopped for a second, thinking about it.

" A, _phase_ ? "

Pivoting, Junior found Tani standing in what she probably thought was an innocent way, toying with the mug in both hands.

" You know. Maybe I didn't before, but I love them now. Besides, don't tell me you have anything wrong with toast, do you ? "

" Well, no. I can't say I do.-"

" Good. And why wouldn't you ? I mean, when its crisped just right, well, who could say no ? _Nobody_. That's who. "

Again. She seemed just slightly more cheerful about it than what seemed normal. It was only just noticeable, but Junior noticed it, as he easily would.

" Why ? You're not calling it an addiction, are you ? "

" Actually, I was thinking- ", Junior replied carefully.

 _Well, this shows my hand a bit. Still, no going back_

"- _craving "._

There was a definite stillness in the room now. Tani's eyes widened.

" Well, I didn't say that was a _bad_ thing", Junior quickly went on, seeking not to have it seem like he was seeking to find anything out, though he had. " But, I can't not notice, that you didn't want it _this_ much before. And, this _has_ been ongoing for a while. "

" That, and it seems to get you a bit exited for that, too. But, its ok. This is just what I know. "

" Wait-Oh. You've, been thinking about it ? "

Rather tellingly, Tani's response had a note of surprise to it: as if Junior had somehow uncovered some kind of secret she'd been keeping all along.

And, that was yet more confirmation that all of this- her more-cheerful-than-before-ness, and borderline craving for _rye_ bread, and _peach_ jelly, out of all of both- had a source behind it all. Something was up, and Junior simply had to know what it was.

She had a hand up to her mouth too; a telltale sign that she'd been caught by surprise. A borderline complete giveaway, actually. Junior had a strong feeling that he was getting close.

" I thought- well, I wasn't sure- "

Tani was stammering now ? That wasn't like her, not at all. Over all the days Junior had known her, she hadn't ever _stammered._

So, it was something more, then. And she thought, that _he_ thought, it wasn't.

That was all but proof.

" Tani. If there's anything you want to tell me, its _ok_. ", Junior promised, aware that she already knew that, but unable to prevent himself from sounding that way.

It seemed to have done the trick, because Tani slowly lowered her hand. She looked off to the side- another subtle, agitated gesture of hers that Junior had learned to recognize- and Junior waited for what she might have to say.

" Junes, I- "

Her voice seemed to shake bit.

Abruptly, she stopped, with a slight gasp, and covered her mouth again.

" Tani ? Whats- "

Before Junior could get any further, he could only watch as Tani suddenly hurried over to the open topped wastebasket placed in the corner of the room, nearest the back door.

She leaned over it.

And _vomited._

* * *

It was as if someone had flipped a switch in Junior.

One second, he was standing all but still.

In the next, he was in motion. The transition from stillness to movement was so sudden, he didn't register it in his mind.

There was only one thought occupying the front of it at the moment:

 _I have to help her !_

Which is exactly what happened. Junior reached Tani's side in seconds, and knelt beside her, slipping his arms around and gently, but firmly, propping her up.

" Hhkk ! Ghh-hk ! "

It may not have been the most pleasant moment he'd had his arms around her, but Junior wasn't moving from where he was.

" Its ok, its _ok_. I am here for you. "

There was no point as to whether she actually needed that, at least not to Junior. It was still the right thing to do, and he knew it. All thoughts of what she'd been about to reveal, were placed in the backseat, so to speak, for now.

Besides, Junior was now rather close to being sure, that he already knew.

 _Let her say what it its herself. But, let her recover first._

His initial shock faded a little, letting him think more clearly, as Tani's gasping, coughing spit-up moment began to trickle off.

" _Ghh. Hh. Hhh_. "

A few more gasps later, and it finally seemed to be over. Tani stayed in that position for several moments more, inhaling and exhaling, calming herself down, and wanting to be sure she actually felt ok.

Junior waited for that too, exactly where he'd been.

They stayed like this, until, at last, when Tani had gingerly swiped off at least some of what had ended up around her mouth:

" Oh. My- Junes, now I know you love me. Thank you ".

Tani's breathless, ashamed-tinged statement brought a ghosted smile to Junior. Truthfully, he'd do this again. Needless to say, they both knew this.

They were so often-thankfully- in sync.

Junior rubbed a hand over her back.

" Any day, Miss Rey. "

" C-Corny as sin ", she pointed out, slowly sitting back from the bin.

" Apologies. "

" Don't be. "

Acknowledging she was right, Junior one armed hugged her.

" Wait here. I'll get the dishtowel, wipe that gunk off you. "

He stood to go get it, but Tani grabbed his arm.

" Junior, wait. "

For a second or so, Junior thought she might've felt another wave of nausea approaching. He was about to couch next to her again, when-

" You were right. There's something I _have_ to tell you. "

There was a note or urgency in her voice, but, oddly , also a note of excitement.

Or, not so perplexing, if-

 _Quiet. Let her speak._

" As you wish ". Junior did as she wanted, coming down to both knees, which nearly touched hers.

" You got an audience. My ears are yours. "

There was an electric charge up the air right now; Junior could feel it through him. He stopped himself from wondering any more though; that was past. Tani was about to provide those answers.

She looked him in the eyes. In hers, Junior was certain he hadn't ever seen so much joy in them.

A second later, he was told why:

" I only found this out today. It explains everything about why I've been lately. "

" Junior, I'm pregnant ".


	3. Legacy

" I will _crush_ this. "

" Yes. You've said that already. "

" I will _dominate_ this. "

" You said that already as well. "

" This is a _cakewalk_. "

" And I thought you were reciting some kind of SEAL creed. Now I know you're just psyching yourself. Why's that, eh ? The mighty Steve McGarrett feeling hesitant ? "

Directing a glare at the slicked haired, New Jersey man to his right, Steve didn't bother to provide him with a response. Instead, he hefted his HK416 again, checking its charging handle yet again.

Danno hooked his hands inside his armored vest, resting them as he watched, with significant amusement, his counterpart continuing to mentally boost himself up.

It wasn't _all_ for nothing, though. Not _entirely._

After all, at the moment, they were standing in the marshaling area at the HPD's assault course for their SWAT teams. It was a meandering, lengthy indoors complex consisting of a menagerie of various building interior layouts- basically, the equivalent of the SAS's " Kill houses ".

It was a place for SWAT and tactical officers to develop, sharpen, and maintain their skills at CQB. Over the years, hundreds of them had run, crouch-walled, and maneuvered through the maze like corridors, boxy rooms, and multi leveled, high ceiling-ed halls of the assault course. As they did, they'd had to contend with ambushes from airsoft gun wielding, masked instructors who would ambush them,from around corners, from behind wooden slabs standing in for desks and other furniture, and from out behind stairwells and doorways. Every square meter of the course was a killzone, designed to entrap and ensnare anyone who wasn't skilled or fast enough.

To add to the mayhem, the candidates and officers would also have to ensure that they got all of their own shots on target. Target silhouette boards, that flopped over when hit, were littered everywhere. Some weren't actually targets at all, but rather innocent civilians, which were trickfully placed often just off to the side, or between, the actual target boards depicting thugs or criminals. Anyone engaging them would have to be especially diligent, to avoid mowing down a civy via carelessness, or over-enthusiasm.

It was, overall, an ideal way to forge rookies into, well, not pros, but into those who could face the streets of the island and all the dangers they might hold.

Even for pros, though, such a course wasn't ever a simple matter to run.

Arguably, even for Steve McGarrett. Which was why, Danno easily knew, he was standing there, muttering to himself.

At 40+, and actually quite close to 50, he was getting into the much dreaded " Middle Age " section, which would take a just _slight_ damper on one's ability to run and gun as fast as they could even just 10 years prior. The increasing amount of grey in his shorn hair was an unflinching reminder of that; one he visibly did his best to take as a point of pride.

Danno would've ridiculed him for it even more than usual, except his own sandy-shaded hair was winding up with similar streaks in it. He'd also not-not noticed some creases and lines branching out across his face, around his eyes, mostly, that hadn't always been there.

The overall truth was evident, to both of them:

They were getting on in years, for real. Sure, they could _still_ run and gun now, with a respectable level of swiftness, but they knew they'd been faster before, back as recently as when they'd first founded this unit. They'd been pushing hard into the depth of how long someone could stay mobile and in the field, but they both knew that was nearing its end.

Soon, they'd have to call it a career, and retire.

Not that either of them would actually say the word _retire,_ though. Steve was too stubborn, and Danno was, well, Danno. Salty.

Besides, for the here and now, they still had to complete their annual Tac-Brush up course, as required for all Law Enforcement Tactical units, which 5-0 certainly was. They could stay fast and agile for this long, at least.

Now, if only Steve would stop his rambling-

" Steve. Really. You. Are. Ready . "

Danno emphasized the words as much as he could, accompanying them with a gently pumping fist, driving them home even more.

Steve, about to finish the phrase " This course is mine ! ", finally, belatedly stopped, and glanced at him.

" Hm ? What ? "

He blinked.

" Oh. I was, I was talking to myself, wasn't I ? "

Danno shrugged.

" Kind of, yeah. "

With a exhale, Steve lowered his head.

" My mind is slipping. That's what you're thinking, isn't it ? "

" Well, that there's the issue: Do you want an honest answer ? "

Steve now raised his head, and quirked an eyebrow.

" Do I look like a wallflower ? Wait, don't answer that. Just, say what you're thinking. You always do anyway. "

" Alrighty then. "

Danno shifted his grip on his UMP45, rubbing his chin with the other hand.

" Look, Steve. You're not young anymore. If it helps, though, neither am I. We're not _old_ , not _really-yet_. But, its close enough. You know it, I know it. "

" Thanks, Dan ", Steve was well aware that the New Jerseyan got a very not-kick out his name being chopped like that.

" I will take my revenge on you for that, but for now, as I was _saying:_ Not young, not old, but real close to the latter. Won't be long at all before we got to stop doing this. Now, we do have something to fall on, of course. "

" Ah. That venture of ours. "

Danno nodded, aware that Steve was referring to their Italian place.

" That's right. Its something we're suited for, just like doing _this_. 5-0's my blood. Its your blood. And its all of our blood. Which is why, I think- no, I believe this: the Unit will be in good hands when we hang up our badges. "

It took Steve a moment or so to fully consider all of that.

By when he was done, he knew Danno was correct. Serving as a armed defender of America, and its denizens, and standing up to crime, had all been his life's calling, first as a SEAL ( and of course, he still was one ), and now as a lawman on the island of Oahu. He'd fit seamlessly into both, and had known early into both careers that it was something he loved, and wanted to keep doing for years to come.

Trouble was, years added up. Scars, wounds, all manner of injuries, along with good old fashioned age, had all exacted a toll. Not on his will and drive- those were still strong- but on his body. Shrapnel and fragments from bullets and blasts were still stuck in him. He was still on anti radiation meds from that dirty bomb that had nearly vaporized him and Danno that one day, way back. He still had to have regular check ups after that exposure to that bio-weapon on that yacht.

And, he was just plain slowing. Running, fighting, climbing- all of it took more effort now. Noticeably more. It was an unspoken warning: He'd have to stop before too long.

Well, he'd had a good run, though. Done a lot of good. Stopped a lot of bad.

Soon, he could step down, and live out his days with his love- Catherine- and his brother- Danno- by him, as they'd been all those years.

 _Maybe " retirement " isn't so bad after all._

" You know something, Danno ? I think you're right, but, I still have one more assault course run left in me ".

Steve grinned, and hefted his HK416 again, racking the charging handle.

" What about you ? "

Danno turned to look at the course entrance, canting his head to theatrically examine it.

" Well, that's beside the point: You roped me into 5-0 to begin with. I may as well ride it all the way. "

He checked his UMP45, yanking its own handle, then glancing at Steve.

" Kick us off, frogman. Let's do this.

Steve laughed.

" Game ! "

* * *

For a duo of qausi-old men, it had not been a bad run.

That's what Steve and Danno had been told- only half jokingly- by the HPD SWAT commander who'd overseen their run. They'd not hit a single innocent, though they _hadn't_ nailed all the targets- at least 5 had slipped their clutches.

They'd also not entirely avoided the ambushing interlocutors' barrages, either: Danno's cheek stung from a few hits there, while Steve kept rubbing his shoulder where a volley had clipped him.

Still, all things considered, they had certainly still not done badly, score and time wise, for someones of their age.

Not that it needed to be said aloud, but the 5-0 men knew it was true. Besides, they still had their cohesion. They still had their teamwork down pat- covering, maneuvering, and backing each other up in there, just they way they did when hot lead was flying.

And yes, they were probably more of out breath now than in prior years, but, they'd still completed it.

Still worked as a unit. They knew that, but it was good to have it reinforced.

The young SWAT officers, undergoing the course themselves, seemed to take amusement from the spectacle.

" You've been around the block quite a bit, and you still pulled it off like that ? ", one of them asked, as Steve and Danno shucked their armor, emerging from the course's exit.

" Commendable. "

It could've been worded sarcastically, but it wasn't. Danno, still the master of snark, would've detected it otherwise.

" Yeah. You 5-0 guys still got it. "

Steve rolled his shoulders, silently enjoying how loose they felt afterwards.

" _Still_ , eh ? " He turned to address the officer who spoken. " You mean, for an _older_ gentleman. "

The officer gaped, foundering for words. His fellow operators cackled.

" Ah, not what I- That is, I- "

Steve put a hand up.

" Its fine, kid. You're right; I am bit on the old side. Which is why I come here, you know. Your youthful energy reminds me of my glory days. "

" What about me ? Chopped liver ? "

Danno piped up insolently, as he usually did.

" Quiet ", Steve faux-hissed. " You're stealing my thunder ".

The officers laughed, genuinely amused, thumping the shoulders of the one who'd called out to them.

" Look who's the mentor _now,_ eh ? ", one of them remarked.

More laughter rose from them, and Steve smirked. Danno performed another trademark shrug.

" Seems we still can amuse, can't we ? "

" Seems that way. "

 _Bzzzm ! Bzzzm !_

The jovial moment was interrupted at that moment, by the loud vibrating of Steve recently reactivated Galaxy S7.

" What ? "

 _Bzzzm ! Bzzzzm !_

Blinking with surprise, he fished it out of his pocket, and looked at the caller ID.

Junior Reigns.

" Hm ? What's this ? "

" Who is it ? ", Danno peered over at the screen.

" Hey, cut that out ", Steve held the phone away, turning to one side.

" I'll _tell_ you, relax . Did you peek at your classmates's homework at school or something back in the day ? "

" I resent that, with all of me ", Danno delcared. Steve shook his head, unlocked the phone, and hit the " Answer " button, putting the phone to his ear.

" Junior ? McGarrett here- "

" Slow _down_ , boy ! Woah. "

" What- right _now_ ? Your place ? "

" I- well, sure. I can get there, and I can even bring Danny with me, but what's this-

" Oh, ok. The " find out when we get there " routine. Allright. Well, you know me: I can handle surprises. "

" Sure, allright. We're on our way. McGarrett, out "

The call ended then, as Steve lowered the phone, its screen blanking again.

Danno slipped his thumbs into his pockets.

" What's the, ah, emergency ? ", he inquired. " Kid seemed really bent on us being over there lickety split, from the sound of it "

" Not ' emergency, per se. " Steve corrected. " But, something's up. He didn't tell me much. Expept for one thing.

" Tell you on the way. Let's roll."

He turned, and abruptly set off at an admittedly brisk pace, out to towards the exits.

" Except for, what ? ", Danno called, loping after him. " Don't keep me in suspense, Steve. I hate that. "

Steve rolled his eyes. " Hold your horses, I was getting to that ".

" He said it had something to do with Tani. "

* * *

 _Thnk, thnk, thnk !_

Knuckles weathered and worn from years of fistfights, gripping rifles, and climbing over all kinds of climbable things, beat on the hardwood door of Junior and Tani's home.

These knuckles, of course, belonged to Steve, and he hated to admit that it did hurt, actually. Stung, to be precise. Maybe the wood was harder than it looked, or maybe he needed a hand massage. Either way, pain flared up a bit with each hit.

Still, it wasn't too bad. He could take it.

 _Thnk, thnk, thnk !_

 _"_ 3 seconds, Steve ".

Danno standing on the other side of the door, thumbs still in pockets, helpfully reminded him.

" We've only been here, 3 seconds. Well, 4 now. "

" Relax, as you said. It can take a bit longer than FTL speeds for someone to reach their front door, you know. "

Steve frowned at the New Jerseyan, and issued a fresh set of knocks.

 _Thnk, thnk_ -

The door opened.

Junior stood on the threshold.

" Ah, see ? ". Danno gestured at him. " That was hardly called for. "

" Its alright ", Junior assured him, nodding quickly. " He didn't pound at least ".

" Hello, Junior ", Steve greeted him.

Danno held up a hand. " Ditto. "

" Glad you're here, both of you ", Junior stated, smiling broadly.

He waved an arm behind him, standing to one side.

" Come in, come in. "

Steve did so, stepping inside, and removing his shoes. Danno followed suit.

Turing around to face the younger SEAL, Steve got right to the point.

" So, Junior, I have to ask: What brings us here ? "

" Yeah, the curiosity is _devouring_ us. ", Danno added. He sounded serious about that.

" Really, though: Its on my mind. I have to know. "

Steve faux-squinted at Junior.

" Are your eyes, dancing ? You seem all excited about something. "

" He can't stop smiling, either. Unlike you, Steve, his is an _actual_ smile. "

They'd noticed that fast. Junior was indeed sporting a very distinct expression of what could only be called, well-

Joy.

" Shut it Danno " Steve was smiling as well, though.

" Come on, kid. What's the big news that's got you in such a fine mood ? You said it had something to do with Tani ? "

Junior nodded firmly.

" I did, sir. But, I think I'll let her tell you herself. "

As if on cure, footsteps sounded sounded from the staircase that led to the upper floor.

Seconds later, the the still-new-to-the-post 5-0 Captain appeared.

" Heeeeey, there she is ! "

Smile only widening, Steve held out his arms in a welcoming gesture, as Tani entered the room.

The guests saw at once she was easily in as upbeat and delighted a mood as her man was. Perhaps even more so.

Even mellowing salt man, Danno, looked very pleased to see her.

" Such grace ", he commented. " Take cues, everyone. "

The lovely looking captain returned their smiles all at once, crossing over to receive first a kiss from Junior, and a fatherly hug from Steve.

" Its always good to see you, sirs. "

Steve clicked his tongue.

" Oi. Enough of that. This is off the clock, remember ? We can be a little informal here, can't we ? "

" Aren't you always ? ", Danno put on an innocent face.

Steve, to his credits, took that broadside.

" Ok, alright. Granted. "

" Its your house, anyway ", he reminded Junior and Tani. " Call us what you like. Tell us when to leave. But, before you do, we really do have to know: "

" What's all the excitement about ? "

The youngsters glanced at each other.

" You, or me ", Junior asked.

" Hmm ", Tani pretended to think.

" I think it should be me, of course ", she replied, in a way that was obvious they'd decided this a while ago.

" Right-0 ", Junior nodded. " I think they'll love it "

" So do I ", Tani chuckled, as she turned and left, heading for the kitchen.

Steve watched her go, then turned to Junior, somewhat confused.

" Get, what ? "

" Oh, that'd be telling. "

Steve glanced at Danno, who looked equally perplexed, as Tani returned.

In both hands, she held what appeared to be a folded purple cloth.

Strolling over to Steve, she held it out to him.

" Unfold it, Steve. "

She stepped back, and Junior slipped an arm around her.

Tani leaned into the embrace, as a wide eyed Steve did as she told him.

" Does it have a gold pattern ?, Danno hovered around Steve's right shoulder, peering over it.

" Or sparkle gem

s- "

That was as far as he got.

Because Steve had unfolded the cloth by then.

It was a blanket, about the size of a bath towel, woven from soft, absorbent fabric, the shade of grape.

And, written in orange letters in the center, were the words:

 _" Ready to be an uncle ? "_

* * *

Steve had been left speechless a grand total of, well, virtually not ever.

Well, at the very least, he couldn't remember any of the occasions where he had been. It'd always seemed to him, that no matter how much of a shock or news bomb confronted him, no matter how shocking or emotional the moment surrounding him was, he, Steve McGarrett, always had something to say.

SEALs were like that. Bold, assertive, thinking fast and sharp. He was, after all, still one of them.

Something should've leaped to his mind by now. Something, anything at all.

But, there was nothing.

He could only state, and gape, with raw amazement, at what he'd just read.

 _" Ready to be an uncle ? "_

He felt his pulse quicken.

" I reacted the _same_ way, sir ".

Steve slowly looked up, to find Junior beaming.

Beside him, Tani was as well, and there were tears in her eyes.

" Oh, my- "

Danno's mouth came open. He blinked several times.

Steve still could say anything. He gazed down at the cloth.

 _" Ready to be an Uncle ? "_

The words jumped out at him. They were there, for _him_ to read.

" She's- you're " , he stammered.

" I think- Steve. " Danno grabbed the cloth, looking again for himself.

" You're _pregnant_ ?! ", Steve gazed up at Tani.

" You are ? "

It had hit him like a sledgehammer; strong, not flinching, carrying so much weight. The weight of the future, the weight and meaning of their future; of these two, and the whole of 5-0.

This was a ocean shift. This, was monumental, without argument.

Tani couldn't say anything either. Not say anything, but she did nod firmly, smiling as wide as Junior, eyes wet, covering her mouth.

Yes.

Along with the shock, Steve felt something else now.

He felt joy. Just like them.

It bloomed like a fire in him.

It took control of him.

"I-well- I - "

He inhaled, then exhaled.

" Lord, I haven't _ever_ felt this good ! "

With that, he closed in on them, and wrapped them both in a crushing bear hug.

" _Congratulations !_ "

He squeezed them, as they laughed.

" This is- why, this is- This is a glorious day ! "

Steve's declaration met with only agreement.

" I feel excluded ! "

Danno's protest was accompanied by the New Jerseyan adding himself to the bundle of embracing. He did his own best to put his arms around all of them.

Even he was grinning like mad.

" I _actually agree_ with you, Steve ! How about _that_ , eh ?! "

Both of them were easily the most joyful they'd been in _years._ Neither of them could remember being this way before, about anything- and that wasn't even due to age, either. This day, this amazing news, flat out topped anything else that had gotten them smiling over the years.

Beyond effortlessly, it had done that.

Finally, Steve pulled back, to size them both up.

" I- You both only just knew ? "

" This morning for me ", Junior admitted. " Trust every word of what I have to say next: I can't think of enough to express how I am feeling right now. "

" Or me ", Tani supplied, still quite easily, the most delighted person in the room, which said a lot.

" I would live just for this day ", Danno stated, encompassing the room with a dual armed guesture. " Today. _Today_. "

Steve, right then and there, was certain of several things:

One: The future of 5-0 was in these two. They loved the Task Force, and each other. They were doing so well; Steve knew, from all he'd seen, they could keep doing so.

Before Steve hung up his badge for good, he would be honored and touched, to hand over the command of the task force to them. It was their turn. Their era. His as the head of things was reaching its twilight, but after everything he'd achieved with the team, and from how capable these ex rooks/ couple of the year were, it was blatantly obvious that 5-0 with them running it was quite the goof fit.

And the other:

Their little 5-0, their _ohana_ , was expanding.

A new member was en route.

Between all of that, how could Steve be anything _but_ joyful ? How could today be anything _but_ glorious ?

Not as far as he knew, embracing everyone again.


End file.
